


To Collar A Cat

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong should really have known better than to make a bet with Junsu. Especially one involving Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Collar A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [lotus_beauty](http://lotus-beauty.livejournal.com); jaesu, leopard-print collar

Jaejoong should really have known better than to make a bet with Junsu. Especially one involving Changmin.

He _still_ didn't see why losing said bet necessitated wearing a collar, other than Junsu being an evil bastard, but he supposed that really should explain most of Junsu's actions. _Innocent, my ass_ , he thought, _putting him and Changmin in a group together was the beginning of the end of the world_.

Twenty-four hours wearing a collar, Junsu had said. Check that, _leash_. At the moment he was only wearing the collar portion of it, thanks to Junsu's magnanimous decision to take off the leash part since they were going to be on a radio show. But the collar was still there, under the fashionable scarf he'd stolen from Yoochun before they left.

It was soft, Jaejoong gave him that, made out of some velvet-like material that velcroed firmly in the back, with a small silver loop on the front for the leash to attach to. He had no idea where Junsu had found the thing, although the fact that it was leopard print made him worry a little about what kinds of online shops Junsu had been patronizing.

Junsu had jokingly led him around most of the day, taking full advantage of being able to boss Jaejoong around for once. Jaejoong had been annoyed at first, then the ridiculousness of the situation set in and he just went with it, going so far as to make kitty faces at Junsu and paw at him when he was trying to do anything that required concentration. (He wasn't sure why he made the association with cats; surely dogs were more suited to a collar. He blamed the leopard print.)

As soon as they got back in the door, Junsu pulled the leash and clipped it back on to the collar. Jaejoong stood in front of him while the others shoved past them to get into the hallway.

"You had that in your _pocket_? The _whole time_?"

Junsu's grin was gleeful as he tugged Jaejoong towards the living room.

"Movie night!"

Halfway through the movie found Jaejoong curled up alongside Junsu with his head in Junsu's lap and his feet at the end of the couch behind Changmin's head. Yoochun and Yunho were curled up together in the big chair, dead to the world, and Changmin was on the floor in front of the couch paying more attention to his laptop than the movie playing on the television.

Junsu's fingers absently carded through Jaejoong's hair and Jaejoong was practically purring under the attention, not even noticing himself rubbing his cheek against Junsu's thigh when he found a particularly sensitive spot low on Jaejoong's neck. Stretching, Jaejoong shifted but there was a pressure on his neck keeping him from moving more than an inch or two in any direction but towards Junsu. A curious glance around him revealed the length of the leash looped around Junsu's hand.

Jaejoong's breath caught in his throat. When he gulped, the velvet moved against his adam's apple and this time the gentle tug Junsu gave was nowhere near innocently playful if the curl of his lips was anything to go by. Junsu's hand rested against Jaejoong's head, fingertips teasing the edge of his hairline and Jaejoong got the picture. Stay put. He could do that.

Okay, maybe he could do that if Junsu hadn't moved up from his neck up to the edge of his ear, slowly running a fingertip along the shell before taking his outermost earring and giving it a twist that nearly had Jaejoong falling off the couch. Junsu made a quiet sound above him and shifted on the couch, just enough for Jaejoong to feel the hard line of his cock under his cheek.

Jaejoong looked up, turning his head slowly and arching his neck against the collar to catch Junsu's eyes. The heated stare he got in return had him wanting to squirm, Junsu's gaze traveling down his body and back up as if he could undress him inch by inch with just his mind. Distracted by Junsu's tongue peeking between his teeth, Jaejoong missed his hand moving until a fingertip running along the edge of the material at his throat made him gasp.

When Jaejoong's quiet breaths turned into a low moan, Changmin had had enough. Snapping the lid of his laptop shut, he stood and stalked out of the room, leaving behind a rather stunned Jaejoong and Junsu. Twenty seconds later, a bottle of lube flew past Junsu's head to land on the couch cushion next to him. Changmin's door slammed closed and Jaejoong and Junsu both dissolved into a horrible attempt at silent laughter.

"I've taught him well," Junsu said sagely.

Arching an eyebrow in response, Jaejoong reached an arm over Junsu to pick up the bottle. "If by 'I' you mean 'Yoochun'."

Except before he could get there, Junsu was tugging on the leash again and clicking his tongue. "Who said you could move?"

Jaejoong made an annoyed noise and reached again, actually putting some of his strength into it just to see what Junsu would do. If anything, it just made Junsu more determined to keep him in place, the collar digging into his throat from how tightly he was pulling on it. Junsu smirked as if he could read exactly what Jaejoong was thinking by looking at his face; sometimes Jaejoong forgot exactly how observant Junsu could be when it suited him.

Like now.

Junsu yanked hard on the collar and Jaejoong had no choice but to follow, sitting up until he was straddling Junsu's lap.

"You're enjoying this far too much," he said as he ground his hips down.

Instead of answering, Junsu fisted the front of Jaejoong's tank top in his other hand and kissed him hard, taking over Jaejoong's mouth in a way that had him fighting for dominance, tongue sliding against Junsu's and biting his lips between sharp teeth. The next thing he knew, Junsu was shoving him back and hooking a finger in the waistband of his sweats to tug them down. Jaejoong stood and shimmied out of the loose pants then peeled his shirt off as Junsu threaded the leash through the neck to let it fall to the floor.

It occurred to Jaejoong that he should probably be embarrassed to be standing naked in the middle of the living room with two of his closest friends sleeping feet away, but the way Junsu blatantly stared at him made him flush with pure lust more than anything else.

Leaning forward, Junsu ghosted a hand up the back of Jaejoong's thigh as he flicked his tongue over the silver barbell piercing Jaejoong's navel. A wave of want made Jaejoong's legs waver, and he arched into the touch, knees going to either side of Junsu's on the couch while he pulled Junsu back by the hair to kiss him again.

Junsu's tongue curling against the roof of his mouth kept his attention long enough that the pair of slick fingers pushing eagerly inside him were a surprise, drawing a low moan out of him that Jaejoong didn't even bother to try to restrain.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

A downright evil sparkle flitted across Junsu's features. "I'm getting there."

He was never calling Junsu the innocent one ever again.

"Bastard."

Junsu answered by adding a finger and curving it just _so_ to render Jaejoong speechless. The sweet smile he looked up with completely belied the way he had Jaejoong clinging to the back of the couch to stay upright. Jaejoong had nearly forgotten about the collar when a sharp pull on it made him open his eyes just in time to catch Junsu's whisper, huskier than he'd expected.

"Get on your knees, Joongie. Don't think I can watch you much more."

As gratifying as it was to hear Junsu's admission, actually dragging a curse out of him when he slid off his lap to kneel on the couch, coy face looking up from where his cheek rubbed against the armrest was so much better.

Wasting no time, Junsu moved behind him, undoing his pants as Jaejoong stretched and licked his lips. As soon as Junsu started to push in, though, the only thing Jaejoong could do was bite his lip and try to remember to breathe. The slow rolls of his hips, gradually going deeper but just drawn out enough to drive Jaejoong fucking insane, the way he dug his nails into Jaejoong's hips to hold him down, the sure, deep thrusts when he _finally_ started to move— if Jaejoong lived through this he was going to kill him.

Junsu panted hot against the back of his neck and Jaejoong found himself keening softly, completely against his will, moans of harderfasterfuck _Junsu_ slipping between his lips. Every breath he dragged in was bordering more and more on desperate, shorter and shorter, and he never even noticed Junsu's fist curling tighter around the leash until his vision started to go black at the edges and blurry in the middle.

Then suddenly there was a spark behind his eyelids and an unexpected rush of oxygen into his lungs, the spark instantly exploding into fire unfurling along the expanse of his skin, inside him, _everywhere_. For one crystalline moment, the entire world was good and Jaejoong was at the very center of it all.

It took him a minute to realize the only reason he hadn't fallen was that Junsu was holding him up with a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Jaejoong's tongue felt heavy in his mouth so he settled on a soft hum, opening his eyes to Junsu's supremely smug grin, barely catching a hint of concern before it faded to be replaced with more smugness.

With a kiss to his cheek Junsu slowly slid back and Jaejoong followed until he was curled alongside him. Carefully, Junsu undid the collar, wisely choosing not to mention Jaejoong's involuntary shiver at the touch and instead leaving light teasing kisses where the velvet had been.

"Think I should hang on to it?" Junsu asked after a moment, twirling the collar around a finger and giving Jaejoong a playful smile. Jaejoong's answer involved his mouth if not words.

*

The next morning, Yoochun and Yunho were both cricking their necks at the kitchen table.

"I had had the strangest dream last night. Junsu was like one of those old ladies with a billion cats, but they all looked like Jaejoong."

Jaejoong just sat quietly and sipped his glass of milk as Junsu walked by and ran a finger across the back of his neck.

"Meow?"

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/18385.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/12814.html)  
> 


End file.
